


I'm Not Sure If This Is A Good Idea

by Lakeswirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Some coarse language, i guess fluff idk, i'll add tags as i go, prolly a slow burn, this is my first undertale fic hhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeswirl/pseuds/Lakeswirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeletons are supposed to be scary. Who would have guessed you, of all people, would fall for one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfiction, my first Ao3 fic, and my first multi-chaptered fic. There's a first for everything, I guess. This chapter is sorta short, and I'm afraid the next one will be too. hehh

"Damnit."

Your phone charger decided to stop working. It had already cracked a little, a warning you probably should have heeded, and now, at nine pm, while your phone was at 2%, the thing finally decided to give up.

"Come on," you willed, nudging the charger into the outlet, and pressing the end into your phone. It was pointless. You couldn't be without a phone, not now. There was so much going on in your family, you needed to be up to date with everything.

You sifted through your junk drawer, hoping that some impossible fate gave you a spare, but of course not.

You sighed. There's an electronics shop on just the next street, you remember. Crap- the car's headlights are out; I'd have to walk.

You weigh your options, and decide you might as well gamble your odds with whatever goes bump in the night.

You fail to remember your coat; all that matters on your mind right now is "phone charger phone charger phone charger". You push the door open, exit, and fumble with your keys to lock it. Once you hear a click, and twisting the knob doesn't open it, you turn around and head off.

You should have remembered your coat. The chilly fall air is worse at night. The cold makes you hunch over and briskly rub your arms while you walk.

"hey."

You tense- a deep male voice, behind you, in the middle of the night, on a somewhat secluded road, sets off a thousand alarms in your head. Your hand instinctively reaches for the pepper spray in your coat pocket, but of course your coat's not there. "Fuck," you whisper under your breath. This is not good.

You turn around slowly, expecting a tall man with a gun or something, and-

A short, grinning skeleton with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket looks at you. You decide you shouldn't trust this guy. To be honest, you're a little bigoted towards monsters. You don't mean to be; it's just you find humans much easier to trust.

A shaky "who are you" slips out of your lips.

"i'm sans. hey, you okay? what's a person like you doing out here? it's dark. you could get hurt."

You decide not to ask him if that was a threat, and try to remain casual. "I need to get something from the electronics store." You pause a moment, wondering if you gave out too much or too little information, but your thoughts are interrupted by Sans.

"you look really cold. wanna borrow my jacket?" Before you can answer, the skeleton slips off his blue hoodie and hands it to you. He has a white tee on that makes him look oddly fragile and small.

"Thanks," you breathe. Your mind is racing, mainly with "STRANGER DANGER" and desperate recollections of things you've read on the Internet on how to avoid getting robbed or killed or raped or something. But somehow you're too uncomfortable to make an excuse or something to get away. You cautiously slip one arm into the jacket sleeve. It doesn't burn you or poison you as far as you can tell, and it's actually quite warm and comfy. You put the other sleeve on.

"like it?" Sans asks. You nod a little. "good. i do too. i am gonna want it back, y'know." You nod again. "might as well come with you. the electronics store, ya said? you wouldn't mind if i tagged along, would ya?" You pause. You don't want to say no, but you don't want to say yes either. "it's completely fine if you say no. i get it. you're scared of me, right? i'm a spooky scary skeleton?" When he puts it like that, you just sound bigoted if you say no. And he is being so friendly, making sure if you're comfortable with him coming with you or not...

"Fine, you can come."

"cool. hey, what's your name?"

You stammer out your name, still not sure if you're giving too much information to him. 

An awkward silence wedges itself between you two for a few moments. Sans finally breaks it with "well, are we gonna go or not?"

"Okay, let's get going," you say. 

You start walking. There isn't much conversation in the way, but the silence doesn't feel as heavy as it did last time. Sans is pretty at ease for the most part; he seems to put a relaxing mood in the air.


	2. We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actually get to the electronics store wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a short chapter omg

"welp, this is it." Oh, you're at the store already. You were so lost in your thoughts, you hadn't noticed until Sans pointed it out.

"Thanks," you blurt. How many times have you thanked him already? Doesn't matter now. Phone charger phone charger phone charger. That's what matters.

You rush into the store, Sans tagging along behind you. The moment you open the door, you scan the harshly lit building for- aha, there's your phone's brand. You don't know why you're suddenly in such a rush but you run over to it and pick up a charger.

"that's what you needed? a phone charger?" Sans looks more amused than anything. "My old one's broken," you say defensively. "I need to be in contact with my family and stuff." Sans nods. "i get it, kid. family's a priority, ain't it?" Something about how casual this stranger is being is unsettling. He's acting like he knows you so well. But somehow it feels like he does.

You purchase the charger wordlessly, the clerk just as silent.

As you walk out the door, the realization hits you just as hard as the cold night air.

Sans is going to walk me home; he'll find out where you live.

This doesn't bother you as much as it should. Sans seems like an old friend, someone you wouldn't mind dropping into your house for no apparent reason.

Maybe if you didn't just meet him tonight, at least.

The skeleton in question walks right behind you. "somethin' on your mind?" he asks.

You shake your head quickly.

"'kay, then. let's get going." Sans walks ahead, then stops and turns around when you don't follow him. "ya comin'?"

You give a rushed "uh-huh" and jog up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next one longer. Again, I don't own any of the characters or anything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. sans belongs to our lord and savior toby fox, you belong to yourself.


End file.
